Brotherhood
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The sisters get caught in the middle when demonic bounty hunters come looking for Cole at the manor.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"Brotherhood"  
  
By  
  
J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramathisot.com  
  
Rating: PG (for mild language)  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the   
  
property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically   
  
created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of   
  
copyright is intended.  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Lost And   
  
Bound" and "Charmed And Dangerous".  
  
A very special thank you to Cheri Hall a.k.a. Ally for her invaluable help   
  
in helping to produce this story.)  
  
The sisters get caught in the middle when demonic bounty hunters come   
  
looking for Cole at the manor.  
  
ONE  
  
Cole stood in the living room of the manor looking around. His head   
  
didn't move but his eyes darted around. He was barely breathing. He stood   
  
rigid as a statue as he looked around. Slowly, cautiously, he turned his head   
  
and looked around the room. From all outwardly appearances, the room looked   
  
perfectly normal.  
  
Suddenly Cole heard the front door open. He looked toward the entryway   
  
and waited. After several seconds Piper walked into the entryway.  
  
"Hey, Cole," she said. "Do you know where....?"  
  
Cole putting up his hand in a stop motion cut her off. She looked at him   
  
and saw him mouth the words, "demon. Don't move." She froze on the spot. She   
  
looked around the room but could see nothing amiss. Only Cole seemed to be in   
  
the room.  
  
She watched as Cole slowly bent down and retrieved a book from the coffee   
  
table. He looked over at her and then pointed to the fireplace. Then she saw   
  
him mouth the words, "be ready". She nodded once indicating she was ready.  
  
Cole slowly turned and tossed the book at the fireplace. It bounced off   
  
the mantle and came to rest on the floor. As it did, a demon suddenly   
  
materialized across the room and dived for the book. It was just over five feet   
  
tall and uniformly green all over. Instead of fingers, it's hands had what   
  
appeared to be blades. It hit the floor where the book lay and looked around,   
  
confused. Piper didn't hesitate. Her hands came up and the demon exploded.  
  
"Thanks," said Cole, relaxing. "It just shimmered in and attacked before   
  
I knew it was here."  
  
"What was that thing?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's called a Slasher," said Cole. "They aren't very smart but they are   
  
very deadly. As you saw it has the ability to bend light around itself,   
  
appearing to become invisible. Fortunately for us it also blinds them to   
  
creatures around it. Unless they move. If you stand perfectly still, the   
  
Slasher can't see you any more than you can see it."  
  
"Lucky for us," said Piper. "Any idea what it was doing here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "It must have known none of you were home   
  
right now. Its attack doesn't make any sense. Lucky for me I smelled it the   
  
second it shimmered in."  
  
"Yeah," said Piper, waving her hand in front of her nose. "What is that   
  
stench?"  
  
"That's the Slasher," said Cole. "It emits that odor when it's about to   
  
attack. Lucky for me I've used them before and I recognized the scent.   
  
Otherwise I might not have moved fast enough."  
  
"Get the can of air freshener," said Piper. "That's going to stink up the   
  
whole house."  
  
"Will do," said Cole. "By the way, thanks for helping. I wasn't sure   
  
what I was going to do until you came in the door."  
  
"No problem," said Piper. "Do you know where Phoebe and Paige are?"  
  
"Not at the moment," said Cole. "Phoebe said something about running a   
  
couple of errands. I think Paige ran to the store, but I don't know for sure."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "When they come home tell them I need to speak with   
  
them. I'll probably be in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure thing," said Cole.  
  
As Piper went into the kitchen Cole thought about the Slasher. Why would   
  
it attack the manor when no one was home? Could it have been after him? That   
  
seemed unlikely. Since his powers had been stripped he was no longer a threat   
  
to the Source. Even without his powers, he still knew enough about demons to   
  
afford himself some protection. And the Source must have known he'd know how to   
  
deal with a Slasher.  
  
But that also meant the Source was getting bolder. He hadn't attacked in   
  
the manor itself before. As the home of the Charmed Ones, this was where they   
  
were the most powerful. A Slasher wouldn't have stood a chance against them if   
  
they had been home. Either the Source was getting desperate or he was planning   
  
something very big. Either way, Cole didn't like the sound of it. He looked at   
  
the spot in front of the fireplace where the Slasher had been vanquished. He   
  
suddenly lost interest in the book he had been reading when the demon had   
  
attacked. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"Your just lucky those things don't travel in pairs," said Leo that night   
  
at supper. "If there had been another one of them you might not have been so   
  
lucky."  
  
"Slashers don't work well together," said Cole. "Like I told Piper, they   
  
aren't very bright. They see other Slashers as competition. But they are among   
  
the most powerful of the lower level demons. They rarely fail an assignment."  
  
"They've never come up against Piper's explosive power before," said   
  
Phoebe. "There aren't that many low level demons that can withstand that."  
  
"Why would the Source send a demon into the manor?" questioned Paige. "He   
  
must know this is where we're the strongest. And sending a low level demon   
  
doesn't make any sense. Doesn't he realize that something that low level would   
  
be an easy target for us."  
  
"It was probably a calculated risk," said Cole. "Slashers usually just   
  
shimmer in and attack. He might have thought it could succeed with the element   
  
of surprise. Like I said, it attacked before I knew it was really there. The   
  
only thing that saved me was that odor it emits just before it attacks."  
  
"Well, it's still in the living room," said Phoebe. "It's not very strong   
  
but it's definitely there. We may have to have the place fumigated."  
  
"It won't last long," said Cole. "It should dissipate by morning. Just   
  
open a window to air the place out."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "In the mean time we had better be on our guard. The   
  
Source isn't the type to give up easily. If he tried once he's bound to try   
  
again. One of us should always be here for the next few days just in case...."  
  
Her sentence went unfinished as a demon suddenly shimmered into the   
  
entryway. It turned toward the kitchen and began to make its way to the   
  
kitchen. Upon seeing the demon Piper brought her hands up and exploded the   
  
creature. Almost instantly the demon reformed.  
  
It stood about average height for a human. It was wearing a leather vest   
  
and knee-length pants with no footwear. Its skin was a glistening black and it   
  
had green tribal markings similar to the ones Belthazor had worn. Small horns   
  
sprouted from its head forming a ring around its forehead. It raised a serrated   
  
athame as it advanced on Cole.  
  
"Leo, get Cole out of here," screamed Phoebe as the girls rose from the   
  
table and took up defensive positions between Cole and the demon.  
  
Leo took Cole's arm and orbed him out as Phoebe kicked out striking the   
  
demon on the wrist knocking the athame from its grasp. The demon struck out   
  
with its now empty hand sending Phoebe crashing across the kitchen. Paige   
  
called to the athame and it instantly orbed into her hand. She cast the knife   
  
at the demon striking it in the arm.  
  
The demon howled in agony as it wrenched the athame from its shoulder. It   
  
turned on Paige striking out at her with the dagger. Paige simply orbed out and   
  
the dagger passed harmlessly through her orb. As Paige orbed out of the   
  
kitchen, Leo and Cole suddenly orbed back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey," screamed Cole at the demon, "I'm the one you want. Leave them out   
  
of it."  
  
"Gladly, Belthazor," the demon cried out. "Your betrayal of the Source   
  
will be punished. And you will die as the traitor you are."  
  
The demon turned and advanced on Cole. As it did Cole reached onto the   
  
table and picked up the saltshaker. The demon raised the athame intent on   
  
striking Cole down as he quickly unscrewed the cap to the shaker. Just before   
  
the demon could strike with the dagger Cole flicked his wrist throwing the   
  
contents of the shaker in the demons' face. The demon screamed in agony as it   
  
suddenly burst into flames and was vanquished.  
  
"That was Sona," Cole explained. "He belonged to a group of demons that   
  
calls itself the Order of Tallock. They're a group of medium level demons that   
  
serve as sort of mercenaries for higher level demons."  
  
"And that one was serving the Source," said Leo.  
  
"Apparently," said Cole. "Which means the Source is recruiting higher   
  
level demons to send against me. He must really be angry about my betraying   
  
him. Since I lost my powers I'm not a threat to him. But why would he come   
  
after me now, after so much time of ignoring me?"  
  
"Can you blame him?" Phoebe asked. "You were supposed to destroy us but   
  
instead you vanquished his Triad."  
  
"Well, maybe he'll get the hint now," said Piper. "We've vanquished two   
  
of his demons in one day. Maybe he'll learn now he can't mess with us."  
  
"Not likely," said Cole. "It's more likely that he'll regroup. He wants   
  
me dead and apparently won't rest until I am."  
  
"How did you vanquish that thing?" Phoebe asked. "You don't have any   
  
powers."  
  
"Salt," said Cole, holding up the empty shaker. "The Order of Tallock   
  
aren't your typical types of demons. Many are immune to vanquishing potions and   
  
spells but they each have a different weakness. Sona's was salt. I was just   
  
lucky I recognized him in time."  
  
"Cole never told me what he was going to do," said Leo. "He just insisted   
  
that he could stop the demon with a minimum of fuss. I decided to take a risk   
  
since that thing seemed resistant to your powers."  
  
"Well, good thing you did," said Paige. "Not even that athame seemed to   
  
do much good against it."  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted," said Piper, "let's stay on our   
  
toes. Our vanquished friend over there proves that a demon can attack at any   
  
time."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "I'll take first turn at guard duty. Come on,   
  
Cole. Let's go discuss methods of protection."  
  
"There they go," said Paige as Cole and Phoebe went upstairs. "They sure   
  
seem to spend a lot of time upstairs since Cole lost his powers."  
  
Piper just smiled as she began to clear the dinner dishes from the table. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"What can you tell us about this Order of Tallock?" Phoebe asked Cole up   
  
in their room.  
  
"Let me think," said Cole. "They're older than the Brotherhood of the   
  
Thorn but they aren't as powerful."  
  
"That's the group you belonged to," Phoebe interjected.  
  
"Belong to," corrected Cole. "Once you're accepted into the Brotherhood,   
  
you're in for life."  
  
"You mean they wouldn't have kicked you out even after betraying the   
  
Source?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No," said Cole. "Outwardly, their allegiance is to the Source. But we   
  
have a bond like no other demons. We're an elite group. Most of the members   
  
have a stronger allegiance to the Brotherhood than even the Source. That's why   
  
I didn't help you when you vanquished Trigg. I couldn't go against you because   
  
I love you. But I couldn't betray him, either. It's kind of complicated."  
  
"I think I understand," said Phoebe. "But what about this Order of   
  
Tallock?"  
  
"It was started several hundred years ago," said Cole, "by a demon named   
  
Tallock. When it was discovered that witches were becoming more powerful,   
  
Tallock convinced the Source back then they were needed. Originally their   
  
purpose was simple. Destroy any witches that proved too great a threat to the   
  
underworld."  
  
"Did that change?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Little by little," said Cole, "as a lot of things do over time. Most of   
  
the demonic leadership didn't want to turn over their most powerful underlings   
  
to join this order. They were too afraid of giving up too much power. So they   
  
only allowed moderate level demons to join. After a while it became clear that   
  
the Order didn't possess the necessary power to combat most witches, especially   
  
the most powerful ones. That's when the Source formed the Brotherhood."  
  
"What about the Order of Tallock?" Phoebe asked. "What happened with   
  
them?"  
  
"When the Brotherhood was first formed," said Cole, "the Order was   
  
reassigned to the Triad. The Order answers directly to the Triad while the   
  
Brotherhood answers directly to the Source."  
  
"Boy, I'll be that pissed them off," said Phoebe. "Sounds like a demotion   
  
to me."  
  
"It was," said Cole. "And most of them were very angry about it. But   
  
only the most powerful demons were asked to join the Brotherhood. So there   
  
wasn't much the Order could do about it. They didn't possess the necessary   
  
strength to challenge the Brotherhood so there's been an uneasy alliance between   
  
the two ever since."  
  
"Which means they probably jumped at the chance to come after you," said   
  
Phoebe. "Being a member of the Brotherhood they'd be able to take out some of   
  
their frustration on you."  
  
"Exactly," said Cole. "And with the Triad vanquished, the Order would now   
  
be taking orders from the Source himself. At least until he decides to reform   
  
the Triad. I imagine there are a number of demons in the underworld chomping at   
  
the bit for those positions. Next to the Source, the Triad is one of the two   
  
most powerful forces in the underworld."  
  
"Two?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "The other is called the Order of the Black Thorn.   
  
They and the Triad sort of share the political power of the underworld. They're   
  
the ones who select who's asked to join the Brotherhood. That's where the   
  
Brotherhood gets its name."  
  
"Do we have to worry about this Order of the Black Thorn?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Probably not," said Cole. "They're a group of demons who live and   
  
function on the Earthly realm, for the most part. But their responsibilities   
  
are in a different area from most other demons. They don't usually concern   
  
themselves with witches or other forces of good. They spend most of their time   
  
formulating and executing demonic plans to subvert human authority. You might   
  
say they fight on a different front in the war of good versus evil. The last I   
  
heard they were operating out of Los Angeles. Something about trying to convert   
  
a vampire with a soul to evil."  
  
"I thought vampires were all evil," Phoebe said.  
  
"Most are," said Cole. "Except for this one. Gypsies cursed him about a   
  
hundred years ago or so. They restored his soul. Ever since then he's been a   
  
major thorn in the side of evil."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "so this Order of Tallock is being sent by the Source   
  
to kill you. You said that each has a different weakness. What are their   
  
weaknesses?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," said Cole. "As I'm sure you can understand there   
  
isn't much communication between them and the Brotherhood, especially concerning   
  
weaknesses. I only knew of Sona's weakness because we had worked together   
  
before."  
  
"What about a vanquishing spell or potion?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They might work on some of the Order," said Cole. "But like I said, some   
  
of them are immune to vanquishing spells and potions. I can help Piper with   
  
some that will work on some of the members. There's just no guarantee it will   
  
work on any particular member."  
  
"What about the Brotherhood?" Phoebe asked. "If the Source wants you dead   
  
this badly, I'm betting he's going to get around to sending them after you   
  
sooner or later."  
  
"That's hard to say," said Cole. "None in the Brotherhood has ever been   
  
tasked with vanquishing another. I'm not exactly sure how Raynor and the others   
  
would react to an order like that."  
  
"Raynor?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"He's the leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn," said Cole. "I know   
  
he's very devoted to the Source so I can't say how he would respond if the   
  
Brotherhood were sent to kill me."  
  
"Still," said Phoebe, "they are loyal to the Source. And you did betray   
  
him. That would probably make a difference."  
  
"You're probably right," said Cole. "None in the Brotherhood has ever   
  
betrayed the Source before. It's sort of uncharted territory, so to speak."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it," said Phoebe. "Piper, Paige, and I will   
  
protect you. After all, you're just an innocent now. And that's what we do -   
  
protect the innocent."  
  
"I'll help however I can," said Cole. "I think I'll start by trying to   
  
come up with a list of weaknesses for the Order that I can remember. It may not   
  
be much but at least it's something."  
  
"Every little bit helps," said Phoebe. "Every little bit helps." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
The demon moved through the chambers of the underworld. It knew those   
  
chambers well. And even in its human form, no demon would dare oppose it. It   
  
stood just over six feet tall with dark hair. It was wearing a suit and tie as   
  
many humans did. That was only fitting. It spent a great deal of time on the   
  
mortal plane. As the demon approached the chamber ahead, two demons stood on   
  
guard outside.  
  
"Greetings, Raynor," said one of the demons. "The Source has told us that   
  
he as sent for you. But be warned. The advisor is with him right now. And you   
  
know how he detests humans. I would advise you not to enter the chamber in your   
  
present form."  
  
Raynor simply nodded. He knew who the advisor was. All demons knew him.   
  
The Source had many advisors but only one that he trusted as completely as this   
  
one. As Raynor entered the chamber, he changed from his human form to his   
  
demonic form. The advisor hated anything that dealt with humanity. He had been   
  
known to vanquish demons simply for the appearing before him in human form.   
  
Raynor wasn't sure even the presence of the Source could temper the advisor's   
  
hatred.  
  
The demonic form of Raynor was impressive. Standing some seven feet tall   
  
it was a uniform black all over. On the head and hands were red tribal   
  
markings. Markings that identified who, and what, it was. Markings that were   
  
well known throughout the entire underworld. The markings of the Brotherhood of   
  
the Thorn, personal servants to the Source of all Evil.  
  
"Hello, Raynor," said the Source as Raynor entered the chamber. "You know   
  
Malevant, of course."  
  
"Of course," said Raynor. "I was told you wished to see me."  
  
"Yes," said the Source. "It will be only a moment."  
  
The Source turned to Malevant. The latter demon resembled Raynor but only   
  
superficially. It stood some seven feet tall and its skin was a dark green -   
  
nearly black - with bright yellow markings. Markings very dissimilar to those   
  
of Raynor. Its eyes glowed bright red like two piercing spotlights in the dark.  
  
"Malevant, I need you to tend to those matters immediately," said the   
  
Source. "Very soon my enemies will be vanquished and when that is completed I   
  
have other plans that will need tending. I know I can count on you."  
  
"As always, my liege," said Malevant, bowing slightly to the Source.  
  
Malevant nodded slightly to Raynor, and then turned and moved from the   
  
chamber. Although of the same height, Raynor was bulkier than Malevant, making   
  
him appear larger. Still, Malevant's temper and power were near legendary in   
  
the underworld. And as the personal favorite of the Source, he was able to take   
  
liberties that no other demon would dare.  
  
"Raynor," said the Source, "I have a mission for the Brotherhood."  
  
"As always we are here to serve you," said Raynor. "This must be some   
  
mission. You rarely call on the entire Brotherhood. What adversary could be so   
  
dangerous and powerful that it would require all of us?"  
  
"Belthazor," said the Source. "Very soon I shall destroy the Charmed   
  
Ones. But Belthazor is a thorn in my side. Since his powers have been stripped   
  
I have not seen the need to deal with him though he betrayed me. That has   
  
changed."  
  
"I don't understand," said Raynor. "How could Belthazor be a problem? He   
  
has no powers. He is a mortal. Even the lowest of demons would be more than a   
  
match for him."  
  
"But he has knowledge," said the Source. "And as the humans say,   
  
knowledge is power. He aids the Charmed Ones against me. Within a matter of   
  
days I shall put into action a plan that is guaranteed to destroy those accursed   
  
witches. But Belthazor's knowledge of the underworld could complicate my plans.   
  
He must be removed if I am to succeed."  
  
"I don't know," said Raynor. "You know it is not a question of loyalty,   
  
my lord. But Belthazor is a member of the Brotherhood. We have never   
  
vanquished one of our own before."  
  
"None has ever dared betray me as Belthazor has," said the Source, his   
  
anger flaring. "He vanquished the Triad. He helps and protects the witches,   
  
especially the middle one. I will not tolerate betrayal even by one of the   
  
Brotherhood. I have sent two demons to vanquish him but both have been   
  
destroyed by the Charmed Ones. Now, I will send enough demons to destroy   
  
Belthazor for good."  
  
"I understand," said Raynor, his brow furrowing. "What are your   
  
instructions?"  
  
"All ready a Slasher and Sona have been vanquished," said the Source.   
  
"The witches protect Belthazor. So I am sending you and the Order of Tallock in   
  
together to destroy him."  
  
"The Order of Tallock?" questioned Raynor. "Surely you are aware of the   
  
animosity which exists between them and the Brotherhood. Do you think it wise   
  
to send us together on this? They may seize the opportunity to strike at us."  
  
"I have all ready spoken with Bellock," said the Source. "He understands   
  
that if the Order tries anything but destroying Belthazor I will be very   
  
displeased. He will give you no trouble."  
  
"Very well," said Raynor. "Have you a plan in mind?"  
  
"Yes," said the Source. "Bellock will attack with others of his fellow   
  
demons. That should keep the Charmed Ones busy. They will make it appear that   
  
they are there for Belthazor. That should put the witches on the defensive and   
  
try to get Belthazor away from the battle. While they are battling with the   
  
witches, I want you to take others of the Brotherhood to shimmer in and vanquish   
  
Belthazor. That is your only priority. Once Belthazor is vanquished, those   
  
which survive will return to the underworld."  
  
"What if we have the opportunity to dispose of the sisters once Belthazor   
  
is vanquished?" asked Raynor.  
  
"No," said the Source. "Leave the sisters to me. I intend to deal with   
  
them myself. So that there are no failures. You are simply to destroy the   
  
traitor."  
  
"I understand," said Raynor.  
  
"Good," said the Source. "Bellock will contact you shortly. You can make   
  
whatever arrangements you need for this mission. Once you have sent me word   
  
that Belthazor is out of the way, I will deal with the sisters."  
  
"As you wish, my lord," said Raynor.  
  
Raynor turned and left the chamber. As he did, he resumed his human form.   
  
He didn't like this mission. Traitor or not, Belthazor was still a member of   
  
the Brotherhood. He had been ordered to do a lot of things he didn't like since   
  
becoming the head of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. But this one was the most   
  
distasteful of all. Raynor thought about the turn of events as he moved through   
  
the underworld looking for Bellock. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"How's that list coming?" Piper asked Cole when he came into the kitchen   
  
later that afternoon.  
  
"Phoebe told you, huh?" questioned Cole.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "We're preparing a defense against demons. Of course   
  
she's going to tell us."  
  
"I know," said Cole. "It's coming slowly. Like I told Phoebe, there   
  
really isn't much contact between the Order and the Brotherhood. Most of what I   
  
know is only rumors and innuendo."  
  
"Well, anything can help," said Piper. "At least we have something to go   
  
on. And I think we can expect more attacks in the future."  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry about all this," said Cole.  
  
"Not your fault," said Piper. "Besides, we have demons attacking all the   
  
time. At least we have someone who can give us some information on the demons."  
  
"I know," said Cole. "But I can't help but feel that I'm somehow   
  
responsible."  
  
"Nonsense," said Piper. "Demons are always attacking here. Besides, even   
  
if it was because of you no one can hold you responsible for what demons do.   
  
It's not like you're going out looking for trouble."  
  
"That's true," said Cole. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Let's see," said Piper thoughtfully. "Paige went out to pick up a couple   
  
of things for dinner. Leo orbed up there to check with the Elders to see if   
  
they knew anything about this Order of Tallock. And the last I heard Phoebe was   
  
checking the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Is it a good idea for Paige to be going out?" Cole asked.  
  
"We can't put our lives on hold because of a few demon attacks," said   
  
Piper. "Now you go find something to do while I get dinner ready."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Cole smiling as he turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
Cole wasn't sure what to do. His memory of the weaknesses of the Order of   
  
Tallock was woefully inadequate. Half the ones he could remember didn't apply   
  
any longer. Those members had been vanquished. And the ones he that hadn't he   
  
wasn't completely sure his memory of their weaknesses was correct. He decided   
  
to go up and help Phoebe with her research with the Book of Shadows.  
  
As he entered the attic Phoebe was searching through the book. She seemed   
  
completely absorbed in it and didn't notice him enter. He glanced around. As   
  
usual the attic was in complete disarray. Phoebe had been saying for years that   
  
they were planning to straighten it up but they just never seemed to find the   
  
time.  
  
"How's it going?" Cole asked as Phoebe continued to look through the book.  
  
"Not good," said Phoebe. "Other than what you've told me there doesn't   
  
seem to be anything more about the Order of Tallock in here. Nothing that might   
  
give us an idea of why they'd be attacking right now. How's the list?"  
  
"Not good," said Cole. "I never thought I'd be sorry for avoiding the   
  
Order of Tallock as I did. The Brotherhood always considered them sub-demon.   
  
Not really worth our time."  
  
"Not your fault," said Phoebe. "And I'm sure what you have will be of   
  
some help. Besides, it's not like this is our first demon attack. We do have   
  
some experience in this, you know."  
  
"I know," said Cole. "I just wish I could be of more help. Without my   
  
powers there just isn't much I can do for your guys. At least as Belthazor I   
  
could...."  
  
He suddenly stopped in mid sentence as they both heard a noise from   
  
downstairs.  
  
"What was that?" Cole asked.  
  
"It sounded like Piper blowing something up," said Phoebe, concern in her   
  
voice.  
  
Immediately the two turned and ran for the door. There would be only one   
  
reason for Piper to be using her explosive power. There was a demon in the   
  
house. And since she hadn't called to them it wasn't hard to figure out what   
  
had happened. It had suddenly appeared and attacked leaving her no time to call   
  
for help.  
  
They reached the landing on the stairway just as Piper was coming out of   
  
the kitchen. She looked around apprehensively and nearly blew up Cole and   
  
Phoebe before she realized whom they were.   
  
"We have company," she said, looking toward the living room.  
  
Suddenly Leo and Paige orbed in beside Piper.  
  
"I sensed something," Leo said. "I got Paige and orbed here right away."  
  
"We have company," Piper repeated. "Two demons shimmered into the   
  
kitchen. I was able to vanquish one and the other one ran into the living   
  
room."  
  
"What kind of demon?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "It looked like of like Sona except it was   
  
yellow with red horns."  
  
"Blatell," said Cole. "He was second-in-command in the Order of Tallock.   
  
If there were two of them I'm betting the second one is Martell. They usually   
  
travel together. Be very careful. Martell will be able to reconstitute himself   
  
if you blow him up."  
  
"What about weaknesses?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Cole. "He's extremely private. Not even Blatell   
  
knew much about him."  
  
"Okay everyone," said Piper. "Let's go introduce ourselves to this   
  
Blatell. Cole, you wait there. You'll just be in the way."  
  
Cautiously, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige made their way to the living room.   
  
Leo followed closely behind knowing that in a fight he wouldn't be of much use.   
  
He was a White Lighter. None of his powers were offensive. The girls were the   
  
best equipped to deal with the demon. The sisters entered the living room but   
  
there was no demon to be seen.  
  
"Maybe it shimmered away," Paige whispered.  
  
Suddenly four demons shimmered into the living room. One stood in front   
  
of the fireplace. It resembled the demon Piper had vanquished earlier in the   
  
kitchen except that its markings were blue, not green. The other demons, each   
  
similar to this one but with different colored markings, had shimmered in next   
  
the sisters. Before the sisters could move, a demon grabbed each of the sisters   
  
pinning their arms behind them.  
  
"If you try to orb," said the demon in front of the fireplace, looking at   
  
Paige, "the others will die instantly."  
  
Paige just looked at Piper and Phoebe. At the moment they were helpless.   
  
Phoebe had no offensive powers and with her arms pinned as they were, Piper   
  
couldn't freeze or blow up anything. There was nothing Paige could do except   
  
remain where she was and hope for an opening later. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
"Belthazor," said the demon standing in front of the fireplace. "You are   
  
a hard demon to get to. With the witches protecting you it has been nigh unto   
  
impossible."  
  
"So it's me you're after, Blatell," said Cole, coming to the bottom of the   
  
stairs. "And the Slasher and Sona? Were they sent after me, too?"  
  
"Of course," said Blatell. "You don't think the Source would send such   
  
low level underlings after the Charmed Ones, do you? As is quite evident, they   
  
are less than a match for the witches."  
  
"Leave him alone," said Phoebe, glaring at Blatell. "He's an innocent.   
  
He doesn't even have any powers. He's no threat to you."  
  
"I care not if he's a threat," said Blatell. "The Source has ordered his   
  
destruction. And I don't care why." He removed an athame from the back of his   
  
tunic. "When I've disposed of this traitor I will be greatly rewarded. Perhaps   
  
the Source will restore the Order to their rightful place and do away with the   
  
accursed Brotherhood. It is obvious they can't be trusted."  
  
"It's you who can't be trusted," said a demon walking in from the kitchen.  
  
Leo turned, startled, and let the demon pass. Cole looked over at the   
  
demon and a look of recognition crossed his face.  
  
"Raynor," he gasped.  
  
"Yes," said Raynor. "It's good to see you Belthazor. Even considering   
  
the circumstances." Raynor turned to face Blatell. "Your orders were to   
  
distract the witches. Not take them prisoner. Belthazor was to be left to the   
  
Brotherhood and me."  
  
Suddenly four more demons shimmered into the manor. A demon took up a   
  
position next to the three holding the sisters. The fourth took up a position   
  
next to Cole. They all appeared very similar to Belthazor. Their markings were   
  
all very similar each being only slightly, but noticeably different, from the   
  
others.  
  
"Baldasor," gasped Cole, looking at the demon standing next to him.  
  
"Hello, brother," said Baldasor. "Mother sends her greetings."  
  
"Mother?" questioned Paige. "What does he mean?"  
  
"Cole told me that all in the Brotherhood are considered brothers," said   
  
Phoebe. "I guess there's some female demon that works with them or something."  
  
"Oh, there are female demons that serve the Brotherhood," said Baldasor.   
  
"But in this case, that is not exactly accurate. Belthazor and I are brothers   
  
by more than just belonging to the Brotherhood. The demon which bore him also   
  
bore me. I believe you humans would say we are brothers by blood. Of course,   
  
my father was a demon unlike Belthazor's father who was human."  
  
"You mean he's your brother brother?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "He's about sixty years older than I am. It's one of   
  
the reasons I was asked to join the Brotherhood."  
  
"Enough," said Blatell. "The Source has ordered that the traitor be   
  
destroyed. And I intend to make sure he is."  
  
"As I said," said Raynor, "Belthazor is to be left to us. The Source was   
  
quite specific in this. If a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn is to be   
  
vanquished by demons, it will be by the Brotherhood. Not by some lower level   
  
wannabe's who don't even deserve the name of demon."  
  
"Guard your words, Raynor," said Blatell. "One of the Brotherhood has   
  
betrayed the Source and murdered the Triad. I don't think you are in much of a   
  
position to be giving ultimatums. If you're lucky, the Source will simply   
  
disband you interlopers and not vanquish you all."  
  
"Perhaps," said Raynor, turning to face Blatell, "but you will not be the   
  
one to vanquish Belthazor. The Source said that we were to deal with him. And   
  
when he learns you have ignored his commands, you may be the ones wishing to be   
  
vanquished. I hear the idea for this assignment came from the advisor. And you   
  
know how he detests failure. Or those who ignore his commands."  
  
Fear flashed across Blatell's face. It was clear that he understood   
  
exactly what Raynor was talking about. It was equally clear that he had no   
  
desire to go against the advisor. While the sisters had no idea who, or what,   
  
they were talking about, everyone else in the room did.  
  
"Release them," Raynor commanded. "You have done your part. Not even the   
  
Charmed Ones can stand against so many demons. I will deal with Belthazor. But   
  
they are not to be harmed."  
  
"We have the chance to put an end to them right now," said Blatell. "With   
  
them out of the way the Source will be free to do whatever he wishes without   
  
interference. There's no reason to release them."  
  
"Except that is it the wish of the Source," said Raynor. "He wishes to   
  
deal with them himself. Now, release the witches or I'll vanquish you where you   
  
stand."  
  
Blatell looked at Raynor for a moment, then nodded to his fellow demons.   
  
Reluctantly the demons released the sisters but didn't offer to move away. Leo   
  
moved over and joined Piper as if to protect her.  
  
"Stay out of this, witch," said Raynor. "My dealings are with Belthazor.   
  
And while you may be able to take out some of us there are far too many demons   
  
here for even the three of you to win. This will be over in a moment and no one   
  
need die who does not have to."  
  
"You harm him and I'll," started Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, don't," said Cole. "He's right. There are too many of them."  
  
"You realize I have no choice in this matter," Raynor said to Cole. "What   
  
I do I do for the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood must be preserved no matter   
  
what. You do understand, don't you?"  
  
"I think so," said Cole, a perplexed look on his face. "Despite   
  
everything that's happened, I still consider you my brother. Even if we may now   
  
be on opposite sides."  
  
"As do I," said Raynor. "Once a brother, always a brother."  
  
"I understand," said Cole.  
  
Raynor looked at Cole one last time and then formed a fireball. He raised   
  
his arm.  
  
"No," screamed Phoebe.  
  
"It's too late," said Raynor. "It is done."  
  
Without a second thought, Raynor cast the fireball. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
The fireball impacted with its target incinerating it instantly. But the   
  
weapon had not struck Cole. Instead, Raynor had turned just before casting the   
  
fireball and thrown it directly at Blatell. At nearly the same instant, the   
  
Brotherhood demons standing next to Piper and Paige pulled out athames and drove   
  
them into the Order demons, vanquishing them. The Brotherhood demon standing   
  
next to Phoebe reached up and grasped the head of the Order demon next to it and   
  
gave a quick snap, killing the demon instantly. While this was happening,   
  
Baldasor grabbed Cole's arm and shimmered away.  
  
The sisters and Leo looked around confused. The demons that had belonged   
  
to the Order of Tallock had been vanquished in an instant leaving only the four   
  
demons from the Brotherhood of the Thorn standing in the manor. Raynor simply   
  
smiled a half smile indicating his satisfaction with a job well done.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" screamed Piper turning to face Raynor,   
  
her hands ready to explode him.  
  
Suddenly, Baldasor and Cole shimmered into manor where they had stood only   
  
moments before. Cole appeared unharmed. Baldasor looked around and seeing the   
  
Order demons gone just smiled.  
  
"As I said," said Raynor, "it is done."  
  
"What just happened here?" asked Phoebe looking at Cole. "These demons   
  
just vanquished the other demons. I am totally confused."  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what Raynor had in mind," said Cole, moving over to   
  
stand next to Phoebe. "But I knew he wasn't going to kill me. I could see it   
  
in his eyes when we spoke. And when he said 'the Brotherhood must be   
  
preserved'. I knew he had something else in mind. I just didn't know it was   
  
this."  
  
"Care to make an explanation?" Paige asked. "Since when do demons go   
  
around vanquishing each other?"  
  
"That's a good question," said Leo. "I thought you were all operating on   
  
the orders of the Source."  
  
"We were," said Raynor. "But the Source has been acting very strangely of   
  
late. He's making major changes in the hierarchy of the underworld. He's   
  
planning something very big but no one knows what it is. Not even the advisor.   
  
He refuses to trust anyone; even those of us who have sworn to serve him. We   
  
believe the Source may be insane. If he is, he is a danger to all, witch and   
  
demon alike."  
  
"So that's why you vanquished Blatell and the others," said Cole.  
  
"Yes," said Baldasor. "We in the Brotherhood have discussed it at great   
  
length. While we have sworn an allegiance to the Source, our allegiance to the   
  
Brotherhood is greater than even that. No Source has ever ordered the   
  
Brotherhood to vanquish one of its own. Most of us did not agree with this   
  
decision."  
  
"Once a brother, always a brother," Raynor repeated. "Belthazor, you lied   
  
to us when you said the Triad was about to betray the Source. You vanquished   
  
them because of her." He looked over at Phoebe. "Your human half has made you   
  
weak. And that weakness caused your betrayal to the Source."  
  
"Yes," said Cole guiltily. "I'm sorry about that. I never wanted to lie   
  
to you, Raynor. But I couldn't kill Phoebe or her sisters. I love her. I know   
  
that's not something you are capable of understanding."  
  
"I need not understand it," said Raynor. "I only have to know that you   
  
did it out of loyalty to her. Loyalty I understand. Loyalty is the binding   
  
force of the Brotherhood, you know that. The Source was wrong to order us to   
  
destroy you, even for your betrayal. Brother does not kill brother. And the   
  
force that binds the Brotherhood is stronger than any in the underworld."  
  
"Demons with a sense of honor?" questioned Piper. "That's a new one."  
  
"Not all demons are like the Source," said Baldasor. "We have fundamental   
  
differences in how we perceive the nature of things. But that does not mean that   
  
all demons have no honor. Any more than all humans do.  
  
"And do not mistake us, witch. This does not make us friends. Under other   
  
circumstances I would destroy you where you stand. But I will not vanquish another   
  
of the Brotherhood be he my true brother or not. Our war is against those who   
  
fight for good not against ourselves."  
  
"Baldasor speaks true," said Raynor. "No member of the Brotherhood has   
  
ever raised a hand against another. I shall not be the one to be the first to   
  
do so."  
  
"Thank you," said Cole. "The Source isn't going to be pleased when he   
  
learns what you've done. He's going to interpret this as a betrayal by the   
  
entire Brotherhood."  
  
"Then we have something in common," said Raynor. "Besides, the Source is   
  
busy with his current plans, whatever they may be. By the time he learns of it   
  
we shall be where he cannot get to us. Be warned, Belthazor. The Source plans   
  
harm to you and your witches."  
  
"What else is new?" Paige asked sarcastically.  
  
"What about Blatell?" Leo asked. "Wasn't he the leader of the Order of   
  
Tallock? They aren't going to be happy that you've vanquished four of their   
  
members."  
  
"Very soon," said Baldasor, smiling, "the Order of Tallock will be a   
  
threat to no one."  
  
"A demonic war?" questioned Cole.  
  
"Call it a skirmish," said Raynor. "It will not last long. And the Order   
  
will pay for the centuries of treachery and duplicity. This has been coming for   
  
a very long time, you know that, Belthazor. It is time it was finished."  
  
"What will you do then?" Cole asked. "Not all of the demon leadership is   
  
going to agree with you. Most will side with the Source."  
  
"We will spend a time in the Emigre," said Raynor. "Perhaps in a few   
  
decades or centuries, we will be able to emerge again. Until then, there are other   
  
demonic leaders who can use our services."  
  
Raynor turned to face the sisters.  
  
"Hear me, witches," he said. "The truce of this day will no longer bind   
  
us. In the future, if we meet it will be as enemies. And do not confuse what   
  
we have done here this day as weakness. What we did we did to preserve the   
  
Brotherhood of the Thorn."  
  
"We understand," said Piper.  
  
"Farewell, brother," said Baldasor. "I shall give mother you best."  
  
"Thanks, Baldasor," said Cole. "I appreciate everything you and the   
  
Brotherhood have done."  
  
Without another word the demons shimmered and were gone. The sisters and   
  
Leo simply looked at each other not sure exactly what had happened. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
Malevant moved through the caverns of the underworld. He passed other   
  
demons without a word. They all moved aside to give him passage. His temper   
  
was legendary in the underworld. There were few demons that would openly   
  
challenge him for fear of his retribution.  
  
He came to a chamber flanked by two demons. Malevant didn't stop but   
  
proceeded directly into the chamber unannounced. Neither of the demonic guards   
  
spoke to him. Malevant went where he wanted when he wanted. As the primary   
  
advisor to the Source of all Evil, there were few places in the underworld   
  
closed to him. As he entered the chamber, the Seer stood in the back.  
  
"You asked to see me," announced Malevant without preamble.  
  
"Yes," said the Seer. "It concerns the Source."  
  
"Should you not be discussing that with him?" questioned Malevant. "I am   
  
simply an advisor, just as you are."  
  
"That is why I have asked to see you," said the Seer. "As you know, the   
  
Source has been planning something. He has chosen not to confide in me."  
  
"He has not confided in anyone," said Malevant. "That is his right as the   
  
Source."  
  
"Not when it endangers all of us," said the Seer.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Malevant asked. "You would dare question   
  
the actions of the Source? He would vanquish you for such impudence. Perhaps I   
  
should save him the trouble."  
  
"I have had a vision," said the Seer. "And impudence or not, what he has   
  
planned is dangerous. Too dangerous for all concerned, good or evil."  
  
"What vision?" Malevant questioned.  
  
"The Source has gone to release the Hollow," said the Seer.  
  
Malevant didn't speak. He knew about the Hollow. All demons did. Magic   
  
so powerful that no one had dared release it in three and a half millennia. A   
  
power of such magnitude that it could destroy everyone whether good or evil.  
  
"Are you sure?" Malevant asked.  
  
"Yes," said the Seer. "He feels it is the only way to defeat the Charmed   
  
Ones. Am I impudent now?"  
  
"Has he gone insane?" questioned Malevant. "The Hollow cannot be   
  
controlled. Its power will destroy us all. Doesn't he know that?"  
  
"He doesn't care," said the Seer. "He is obsessed with the Charmed Ones.   
  
That they must be destroyed no matter the cost. And his obsession may well cost   
  
us all our lives."  
  
"He must be stopped," said Malevant. "Perhaps he will listen to reason."  
  
"No, he won't," said the Seer. "In my vision, I have seen him use the   
  
Hollow against the sisters. You know when he has his mind set on something, not   
  
even you can dissuade him. He will release the Hollow and use its power against   
  
the witches."  
  
"And with the power of the Hollow at his disposal," said Malevant, "we   
  
cannot even oppose him."  
  
"There is a chance," said Seer. "A slim chance to stop him. But there is   
  
a risk. It is why I have asked to see you. I believe it is our only option but   
  
I wanted your input about it."  
  
"What is this chance?" questioned Malevant.  
  
The Seer outlined her plan to Malevant. He stood looking at her with no   
  
emotion on his face. She could not determine if he agreed with her or not.  
  
"That is a risk," said Malevant. "This human may choose not to relinquish   
  
the Hollow once he has defeated the Source. Assuming he does defeat him."  
  
"We have no other choice," said the Seer. "None of the forces of good   
  
would agree to help us, thinking it to be only a trap. And we cannot risk   
  
allowing another demon access to the power of the Hollow. We would be trading   
  
one destroyer for another."  
  
"This human," said Malevant, "Cole Turner. He would relinquish the Hollow   
  
once he has defeated the Source?"  
  
"I believe so," said the Seer. "His motivation is the love of the witch,   
  
Phoebe. I believe that love will allow him to give up the power of the Hollow   
  
to protect her. But that is far from guaranteed. However, as a human, it would   
  
be only the power of the Hollow he would possess. It would give us an edge if   
  
he refused."  
  
Malevant thought for a moment. Their options were limited. Everything   
  
the Seer had said was true. And a human would be the least dangerous person to   
  
use the Hollow.  
  
"Agreed," said Malevant. "Many of the tasks the Source has given me   
  
lately now make sense. But if this human refuses to relinquish his control of   
  
the Hollow once the task is finished, I will destroy him and return the Hollow   
  
to its prison."  
  
"Agreed," said the Seer. "I must make plans now. Time is short."  
  
"Inform me when it is finished," said Malevant. "If the Source is not   
  
defeated by your plan it may become necessary to destroy him as well. If that   
  
happens, we will need the combined forces of the underworld to do it. I had   
  
better make arrangements just in case."  
  
Without another word Malevant flamed out of the chamber. The Seer smiled   
  
to herself. She knew the Source would be defeated if Cole would agree to take   
  
the Hollow into himself. That was the only real risk. If he refused, they   
  
would have to face the Hollow-possess Source alone. She would have to make sure   
  
that Cole did not refuse. And she had a very good idea how to do just that.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my   
  
website, You can also post your own "Charmed"   
  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
